Un nuevo año
by N.LUPIN
Summary: En el 6º curso un aprofesora nueva llegará a hogwarts y destará nuevos sentimientos(dejen reviews por favor)


Sólo decir que ninguno de éstos personajes, salvo uno, me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling(vaya mierda) Otra cosa, en principio es un fic Severus/Helein pero que más adelante habrá otra pareja  
  
CAPÏTULO 1 LA PROFESORA DE DCAO  
  
Ya era el día 18 de agosto y todavía Dumbledor no tenia profesor de DCAO.Sobre todo ahora, con la muerte de Sirius, no era capaz de pedirle a Lupin que se hiciera cargo del puesto, tampoco podía pedírselo a Severus ya que, con sus clases de pociones y con sus "pequeños" trabajos como espíano quería darle más responsabilidad.Estuvo buscando todo el verano y nada.Ahora tocaba llamar a Helein Sherman,era una chiaca joven que había salido hace tres años de Hogwarts y había realizado estudios de auror. Era de la casa Gryffindor, aunque siempre había simpatizado con los Slytherins.era de padres muggles. -Por favor, podrá hablar con la señorita Sherman? -Sí, soy yo ¿quién es? -Soy Albus Dumbledor director de Hogwarts.Querá ofrecerlr el puesto de profesora de DCAO para este año -Por supuesto que acepto.¿Cuándo debo ir? -Venga el veinticinco de agosto, ya habrá aquí algún profesor -¿Siguen los mismos que cuando yo estaba? -Sí.excepto Sybill Trelawny que ha sido sustituida por Firenze -Ah vale muchas graciasprofesor.Ahí estaré el día veinticinco -Muy bien y encantado de volver a verte Helein -Gracias. Adios -Adios.  
  
Llegó el día veinticinco y Helein cogió el tren que lea llevaría a Hogwarts.En el tren no se encontró con nadie.Llegó al colegio y allí le esperaba Dumbledor.Le enseñó su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso cerca del aula de encantamientos, y la invitó a cenar al comedor.Para su sorpresa cuando entró al vio a un hombre robusto, de pelo largo negro hasta los hombros y túnica negra.Lo obsevó bien y vio que era Severus Snape profesor de pociones.le volvió a revisar de arriba abajo o había cambiado mucho, ya que estaba mucho más guapo, o había cambiado su punto de vista hacia él.  
  
El profesor de pociones estaba esperando la llegada del director que le dijo que iría sololo ya que tebía que hablarle de un nuevo "trabajo".Alzó la vista y vio al director del colegio con una joven muchacha, la observó detenidamente, era Helein Sherman antigu alumna de hogwarts hace algunos años.  
  
Dumbledor llegó a la altura de Snape y le hizo un guiño, Severus se temía lo peor  
  
Pasaron la comida sin hablar nada.Al acabar Dumbledor comenzó a hablar. -Severus tengo que hablarte del nuevo "trabajo" con los mortífagos. Al oir esto Helein que estaba un poco despistada prestó más atención, ella ya sabía que era un exmortífago pero no que siguiese en ello siendo profesor. -Dime¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?¿otra tarea de espionaje?-dijo en tono reprobatorio Helein empezó a comprender todo -Sí pero esta vez tendrás un acompañante de excepción  
  
Severus no se lo podía creer le tocaría ir con helein Sherman, su antigua alumna  
  
Terminaron de cenar,Snape con un cabreo importante, y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ya, en la habitación Helein empezó a darle vueltas al asunto. Pensó que Dumbledor era demasiado cruel por mandarle con "ese" hombre.Al día siguiente partiían, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde, por lo tanto no sabía que se tenía que llevar. Con eso, se armó de valor y bajó a las mazmorras a ver si con un poco de suerte Snape se encontraba allí.  
------------------------------------------ --------------------  
  
Severus se dirigió hacia su despacho. Pensó que podría preparar algo antes de ponerse con lo de la salida de mañana,aunque no pudo.Sólo podía pensar en como el director le había mandado con una "cría" a por un montón de mortífagos, encima a España, eso era lo mejor tendrían que coger ese aparato al que los muggles llamaban avión?Sí, creía que se llamaba así. Transcurrió un tiempo,cuando llamaron a la puerta,Snape suponía que era Dumbledor, que vení adecirle los últimos detalles,pero se sorprendió al ver que era ¡Helein! -¿Qué hace aquí? -¿Tú que crees,borde? -¿...? -Vengo a preguntarte dónde vamos a ir y cuánto tiempo -Se supone que no se lo poía decir -... -Vamos a España y serán un par de días.Tenemos que coger un aparato muggle, "halcón" creo que se llama -Avión, Severus -¿Quién le ha dado permiso para usar mi primer nombre?-dijo Snape con su voz más amenazadora -Bueno como Dumbledor te llama así... -Da igual ¿¡Quiere algo más?! -Tú crees que yo seré un incordio¿verdad? -Pues sí, no creo que una niñata puda ir detrás de unos mortífagos. (Éste imbecil me acaba de llamar niñata, se va a enterar) -Con que soy una niñata ¿eeehhh?...pues prueba esto a ver qué tal Helein le dio un beso a Snape en la boca,él se quedó un poco cortado aunque reaccionó al momento -¿¿¡¡¡Cómo se atreve??!!!(aunque en el fondo le había gustado) -Para demostrarte que no soy una niñata.¡¡¡¡¡ADIÓS!!!! 


End file.
